It is known to have an electrical switch which comprises a body with press buttons and switch terminals and includes a switching mechanism formed by a set of cam sliders for making and breaking electrical connection between internal parts of the terminals. For use in a food processor, for example, the switch will usually have a specific button which is provided exclusively for momentarily switching on the food processor to perform a quick chop and/or mix after the processor has been switched off.
The invention provides an improved electrical switch of this kind, which is more convenient to use.